Heaven's Lost Property
by Reika Natsuki
Summary: Lucy, Erza and Wendy hide a secret from everyone in the guild. As the Grand Magic Games is announced, things take another wrong turn when the Eclipse Project is finally activated & the dragons disappearance is revealed. Why do these events point to Lucy? Chaos and other problems stir and the only thing that would be declared is...war. # DISCONTINUED #
1. Chapter 4: DELETING STORY

**Announcement****: I will be deleting this story shortly because I'll be re-writing this story again under another name and summary. So I just hope you don't mind me deleting this...**

**If you don't want me to delete this story then don't hesitate to PM me about it. I'll try my best to re-write a better version of this story(and a better and stronger plot, since I ran out of ideas after Chapter 3...blame the writers block, homework, studying and exams T^T) I hope that re-writing this story will get my ideas back and flowing too...**

**I'll give you some of the details on this next fanfic I'm going to write...hehe(Keyword: SOME)**

**Also I am going to add some couples in there too :3 Well you know the usual:**

**NaLu**

**JeRza**

**GaLe**

**GrUvia**

**Let me know some other couples that you want me to add in(PM as always, right?) I'll try and add in some fluff in some of the chapters as I possible can squash in there...**

**Hmm...I'll be trying to sample out some ideas outta my head(So faaaaaar~...none I'm doomed...-_-)**

**Well, I'm looking forward to re-writing this chapter after all then! Just need some sleepless nights of staying up and ideas, inspiration and music and I'll be back with a story in no time! Rain or shine...I'll do it! That's the writing-fanfiction-spirit~!**

**Yeah! ^O^**

**Reika-chan~**

**[NOTE: This message may be on here for 3 days, pending on the next story I make]**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Era of Angels

**NOTE:This story is based/inspired on an anime: Sora no Otoshimono. Feedback and Reviews needed for improvement. Sorry if I misspell any words or typing in the wrong grammar form. **

**R&R **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Prologue:**

-Inside an unknown lab-** (A few years ago)**

"I'm their creator, Layla Heartfilia". The woman sat there on her computer, white wings and blond hair in site. Her eyes and features hidden underneath her long blond hair. "I'm the scientist who designed them all and gave them limitless power" she says as she hesitates to press a button on her keyboard, the activation key. The data information shows various of profiles on the experiments she was working on for the past few years.

"Type Epsilon: Kinana" On screen a girl stood there with short purple hair with unusually sharp wings, pointing in the formation of a bat. Its status and progress then appear onto the screen. "It used to be the Angeloid that I needed to protect, but now it's like the other three who have been reprogrammed and served for another purpose". Layla stared at the screen, the analysis was near its completion. "It has received the same shock that my other three daughters have"

Pods stood nearby, showing the identical girl shown on the systems screen. Another Angeloid appeared onto the PC "The close-combat Angeloid, Type Requip: Erza". The said to be Angeloid appeared on the system tough looking and strong willed, the red scarlet hair, the dark brown eyes and sword and armor made her look like she would be capable of destroying anyone or anything that came near her.

The systems screen changed once more "The Sky-Dragon warfare Angeloid, Type Dragon Slayer: Wendy". Her features consist of two pigtails, she also has armor that is compatible with battle, having the senses of a dragon. The final analysis came up onto the screen "And the strongest Angeloid, the Pet-class Angeloid, Type Alpha: Lucy" she was an identical replica of Layla Heartfilia long blond hair that grew up to her thighs, her warm brown eyes and emotionless expression.

Layla sat up a bit, her mission was nearly complete. She looked over at the pods silently thinking and watching over them "They have forgotten their original purpose as Angeloids, because I've designed them for battle". Outside of the lab lies the Synapse(Where Angeloids are seen being ordered around) "They should be the same as the other Angeloids, I shouldn't have given them feelings, then they wouldn't feel such pain"

"The Angeloids do not sleep, rather than spending the rest of their lives sleeping, I wanted them to live fully-awake" Angeloids all around working and cleaning, they all look identical. Soon the clock strikes 12 in the afternoon and the Angeloids finish their duty. They then spend time on their technology, faces emotionless staring at the computer, fingers typing unknown words and letters.

"I'm hoping the three of them can find out how to be happy" as she looks outside the stars and moon streaming outside her window.

"But...because of that, I have caused them a fate of great hardship" Layla thought sorrowfully.

* * *

***Present Time***

The Angeloid Lucy bowed before her Master, the Master of Synapse was also known as the cruel mage himself: Zeref. He gave an order to the Angeloid below, bowing before him, smirking. Lucy stood up her orders made out clearly from her Master, red blood eyes showing sorrow and pain, but she obeyed his command. Her mission was carried out successively, with a devastating bow and arrow in hand...she fired.

It hit the tower head on and destroyed everything, killing innocent lives, also causing a massive explosion in the process. Lucy stood there watching the destruction of the building light up in flames, fire surrounded Lucy as she stood there, a white halo floated on top of her head, wings glowing blue as she watched the horrible scenery play in front of her.

After that day, she was punished. There she was chained up by her arms and ankles, showing signs of unconsciousness, her head drooped down. Suddenly one of the towers support beams disintegrate, altogether the foundation starts crumbling. Rumbling is heard and the rest of the tower gave way, her chains breaking off in the process, the unconscious girl fell forward, not waking from her state.

Bricks and debris fell with the Angeloid, head facing downwards, her pink feathers ruffling in the wind as she and the towers remains kept falling into the black hole beneath. But as she fell into the World's unknown, she didn't know her mission had just started and that two others would soon follow her.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter took ages, couldn't find anything else to write it on and I kept deleting words and Paragraphs because then the prologue would keep dragging on & on. Hope you Enjoyed the fic. I'll update ASAP, when I have time.**

**R&R Feedback & Review**


	3. Chapter 2: And so, We aim for the Top!

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update! I had a big writers block & I didn't know what to do, for my story. Then again, I have school and the pile of Homework glaring at me in the corner over there in my room. And FINALLY! Here you go 'Chapter 2'...**

**R&R**

**En****joy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**25 Years Later:**

After the 7 Year skip on Tenrou Island, so many things had changed during the 7 years. But, out of everything that happened, Fairy Tail had been ranked the weakest guild in Fiore.

"What?! We're the weakest guild in Fiore!" the guild Master screeched, shaking the building in the process. "Master, maybe we should participate in the Gra-" Romeo suggested but was cut off. "NO! We are not going to participate in _'that'_, we've already lost six times and let's face it: We are the weakest in Fiore!" Macao had intervened.

Romeo clenched his fisted but ignored his father's protest. "Master, we should join it'll determine the guilds ranking and if we win we get 30,000,000J" he said. This perked the guild master's attention _'30,000,000J eh? This will be interesting' _he thought. "Then we're in" Master finally said. This caused the guild members to argue amongst themselves...

"I don't want to go through this again..." Bisca said looking down at the floor. "It was like going to hell then back again" agreed the rest. "But! The Tenrou island team have arrived so isn't it an advantage..." Romeo said. "That also includes the 7 Year skip and their lack of strength and agility with magic" counter his father. Bickering between Father and Son began

"Why are speaking as if your the guild Master"

"I'm speaking as a member of this guild and we agreed that we will not participate the Grand Magic games"

"But, Natsu and-"

"NATSU AND THE TEAM AREN'T AT THE LEVEL OF OUR MAGIC! DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULD SURVIVE IN THE GAMES!"

"Bu-"

"Then we'll do it" said the Salamander and his team stepping up. "Natsu-nii" the little raven haired boy smiled. "But-" Macao said but was being cut off by the Titania. "No buts!" giving him a hard stare saying We-will-go-and-that's-final!. Sweating bullets he backed away slowly, knowing he wouldn't win this fight. "We'll go then, when is this tournament?" asked Natsu.

"3 Months, from now" answered Romeo. "Alright! I'm all fired up" the fire mage said, fire engulfing his right hand. "We will start training during these few months, anyone complains, anyone gives up, anyone whines, you'll be facing my wrath and swords!" Erza said narrowing her eyes. With an exchanged of nervous _'Ayes' _and _'Hai's' _it was finally decided.

Master then cleared his throat and shouted "Then it is decided! We'll get our 30,000,000J -ahem-I mean we'll aim for the highest rank in Fiore and get our title back as the strongest guild and for that we will aim for the top" pointing his finger into the sky as the guild members did the same.

"FAIRY TAIL~"

Unknown to them Lucy and Wendy left the guild once the Grand Magic Games were announced. Erza noticed this, looking back at her guild mates to see if anyone was going to follow her she left quietly.

* * *

**-With Lucy, Wendy, Carla & Erza-**

Lucy, Wendy and Carla were both looking over Magnolia from the hill, the wind was calm and the trees blew steadily. "We have to tell them sooner or later, keeping these powers to yourselves won't be an option and you can't stop lying to your own nakama about this, this is also a part of who you are" the white exceed said breaking the silence.

Lucy and Wendy didn't not reply but they stayed silent. "The exceed is correct" startled both Lucy and Wendy turned around standing there was Erza. "Erza-nee" Wendy breathed. "We cannot hide this from everyone, Fairy Tail deserves to know" sternly Erza said the same hard look on her face. "Then, we'll show them at the Games" Wendy said.

"Lucy-nee? Do you agree?" Wendy asked. "Hai" was all Lucy managed to say, her expression still emotionless as well as her words. "Anymore data on Kinana?" Wendy asked steering the conversation elsewhere. "Sadly, no..." Erza looked down her expression sad.

* * *

**-At the Synapse-**

****Zeref watched the screen contently, his arm resting on his chair, smirking at the screen. "Pathetic Angeloids, joining forces with Fairy's, Tch such a pity" he said venomously growling. "Master we have successfully captured one of Layla's Angeloids" two Angeloids walked up. "Shall we dispose of her, Master?" asked Rin and Seto. "No...Keep her. She will be a useful tool against our...enemies" Zeref said before pointing at the screen showing the guild symbol Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: And there goes 'Chapter 2'. Again I'm sorry that I couldn't update. I'll update again as soon as possible. Do you think I should add some pairings to this story? *silence...* I'll take the silence and the reviews as a yes then? Chapter 3 might come up next week otherwise it'll be next month though, I get writer's blocks really easily. Review! ^w^**

**Valkyria-chan~**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day of Training

**A/N: Getting somethings straight, there will be heaps off OOC's, there WILL be pairings and there will be some blood as well in some chapters.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/Favorited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all copyrights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Lucy P.O.V:**

Three months from now, the major event that decides the number one guild in Fiore will be held:The Grand Magic Games! It's a festival in which people compete in various events using magic. During the seven years we were gone, Fairy Tail became the weakest guild in the kingdom of Fiore, so to get back to number one, we decided to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

But those of us in the Tenrou group have a seven year "blank", so we may not be able to keep up with the fighting styles of this age. There are three months until the festival, so we're going to have a training camp at the beach.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"People! We didn't come here to have fun! the white exceed exclaimed, clad in swimming gear. "That's right!" Happy said agreeing with her. "You tell us that, dressed like _that_" Droy snickered as Jet grinned. "Of course, we know that, the key is variation" said the Titania standing in the oceans waters clad in her black two piece. "Play hard, eat a lot, sleep a lot!" not taking the situation as serious as she always did.

"You're leaving out training, the most important point of all!" Jet complied. "By the time this training camp is over..." Droy said smugly. "you'll at least be able to beat us" Jet finished his sentence, folding his arms and smirking, to bad it didn't last long... With an explosion of sand and dust clouds, both rivals emerged. Natsu and Gray, not knowing they had sent Jet and Droy sky high.

Shouting in unison "The sea!" with big grins plastered on their faces. "Alright!" Gray shouted.

"Swimming race!"

"Sand castle building contest!"

"Eating contest!"

"Suntan contest!"

In a record time Natsu and Gray were back on the beach. "What do you say we go back to the inn and take a nap?" Natsu said yawning, before he and Gray trailed back to the hotel. "They enjoyed the hell out of this..." Jet frowned. "Well, I guess we can cut them some slack on the first day" Droy said also frowning. Slightly hiding behind a palm tree, was none other than, Fairy Tail's-Gray-sama-stalker: Juvia Lockser.

"A tanned Gray-sama is dreamy, too..." she said blushing beet red.

* * *

**With Wendy:**

"Eto..." looking down at the sheets of paper that Porlyusica had given her the day before, when she and Lucy went to find her if she had any tonics to boast Fairy Tail's magic by 10 fold, instead coming back with new spells from what believed to be Edo-Grandine's counterpart. And so far Wendy hadn't even learnt one bit of the spell.

"What's this word?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other members of Fairy Tail began their training in different areas. Natsu was out at sea with Happy, Gray was practicing his Ice make magic near the ocean, Juvia was busy holding out her water magic in the air she herself was already sweating, Erza trained near a cliff practicing her sword tactics and Wendy also learning a new battle technique with her sky magic, with Levy helping her read the spell out.

* * *

**With Lucy:**

"Well, there is also another way to increase you're magic power physically and mentally, try and become one with nature Lucy-sama" the Zodiac spirit said. Lucy looked up at Capricorn with her usual neutral expression before nodding "Hai."

"For that, you need to build up your spiritual strength and grow the depth of the container of your magic" he said, Lucy then closed her eyes, the wind blowing gently as the spirit spoke once more.

"Feel the land...the wind...energy...with your flesh."

"Then breathe, as if you're becoming one with nature" Lucy inhaled then exhaled back out, the wind suddenly picking up speed. A circle of dust forming around her...

"That's the way, Lucy-sama. Continue" the goat said supporting her. "Release a little more magic power" he said again interrupting her.

The cloud of dust soon turning into a bigger whirlwind of sand surrounding her, leaves of trees gently spinning around her. The blond's eyes closed tightly before she put her hands in front of her clasping both hands together as she was slowly floating a few centimeters of the ground her light pink feathery wings spread out.

Her clasped hands soon turned into an 'X' shape made by her hands, Lucy's eyes simultaneously snapping open as her hands also extended outwards sending of the dust and leaves scatter around her and landing on the ground softly. Looking at Capricorn expecting him to say something.

"That was nicely done, Lucy-sama" Capricorn said bowing before her. "You're magic ability will increased rapidly with this sort of training stamina, I remember you're creator/mother: Layla-sama also did the same kind of training to improve her Celestial Spirit Magic" Capricorn said supporting her. "Layla...Mama" Lucy looked down at the sand sadly, before looking up in the clear blue sky.

"I've always wondered why she left or what happened to her that day, sometimes I wonder what has become of her, but I know somewhere out there she's still watching me and my sisters and I know that one day we will see her...soon" the blond Angeloid said her eyes filled with guilt, pain and sadness.

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the first day of training was over and everyone was at the hotel, resting. "Look! The stars are so beautiful!" Levy said pointing at the sky. The other girls looked up and agreed too "I wonder if everyone else is training hard, too..." Wendy asked thinking very hard. "Maybe they're looking up at the right now, just like us!" exclaimed Levy.

Turns out the solid-script mage was right, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana were also looking up at the stars, as were Bixslow, Evergreen, Freed and Laxus and Gajeel and Pantherlily who were both sweating from exhaustion. Lucy was also looking up at the stars _'I have to try harder, too!' _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and followed, I still under a breakdown over Fairy Tail ending on the 30th of March :'( Maybe it's just Hiro Mashima giving us an April Fools joke, or maybe not. Better wait and see after the end of this month.  
**

**Thanks to those who:**

Reviewed: catsandanime, Flock5, Kodochi Kurokami, Guest, AngelDevilButterfly139, The Diamond Cross & kova555.

**Favorited: **romancebookworm, glytter, eevangelista, catsandanime, Sen'ninriki, Kodochi Kurokami, AngelDevilButterfly139, AdelXTia & Acemoneybags.

**Followed: **romancebookworm, leoslady4ever, eevangelista, catsandanime, The Diamond Cross, Sen'ninriki, ResidentialLoDGAotaku, NCycy, Lucy of Fairy Tail, Liger48, Kodochi Kurokami, FuzzyPeachz, Aquamarine Lacus & Acemoneybags.

**Until my next update,**

**Reika-chan~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Announcement****: I will be deleting this story shortly because I'll be re-writing this story again under another name and summary. So I just hope you don't mind me deleting this...**

**If you don't want me to delete this story then don't hesitate to PM me about it. I'll try my best to re-write a better version of this story(and a better and stronger plot, since I ran out of ideas after Chapter 3...blame the writers block, homework, studying and exams T^T) I hope that re-writing this story will get my ideas back and flowing too...**

**I'll give you some of the details on this next fanfic I'm going to write...hehe(Keyword: SOME)**

**Also I am going to add some couples in there too :3 Well you know the usual:**

**NaLu**

**JeRza**

**GaLe**

**GrUvia**

**Let me know some other couples that you want me to add in(PM as always, right?) I'll try and add in some fluff in some of the chapters as I possible can squash in there...**

**Hmm...I'll be trying to sample out some ideas outta my head(So faaaaaar~...none I'm doomed...-_-)**

**Well, I'm looking forward to re-writing this chapter after all then! Just need some sleepless nights of staying up and ideas, inspiration and music and I'll be back with a story in no time! Rain or shine...I'll do it! That's the writing-fanfiction-spirit~!**

**Yeah! ^O^**

**Reika-chan~**

**[NOTE: This message may be on here for 3 days, pending on the next story I make]**


End file.
